


Pianism

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Series: Pianism [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Piano, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Short story of Fuji playing the piano one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching / reading Nodame again. Chiaki-senpai the best XD  
> I would love to see Tezuka as conductor and Fuji be like Nodame to Chiaki. It’ll be super sweet like sugar.

Long fingers were hitting the black and white keys with precise arrangement, producing one long melody from a combination of notes. It went from piano to forte in a second, playing with the listener, as if trying to see whether they are paying attention or not.

He didn’t realize the door slides open as he continued playing around, hitting one note to the other.

“Didn’t know you can play, Fuji.” Tezuka told him suddenly.

The blue-eyed boy smiled wider while hitting the next melody. It went back to pianissimo and he pressed the white key softly. He was merely a servant to the music.

“Just a little.” Fuji replied softly, shifting in-between the two white keys. “What are you doing here?”

“Returning this.” Replied Tezuka while lifting the portable music player.

Fuji watched his captain walking towards the table near the window and placed the electronic there.

“Beethoven?” Tezuka asked.

“Yeah.” He replied with a smile. The music tingled in their ears. “You also play?” He asked back.

“Nah, not at all.” Answered Tezuka, leaning against the white cupboard.

Sunlight peered through the wide windows. The classroom felt warmer.

 _Aaa.. such a nice day for music._ Fuji thought to himself as he played the next tune.

“That’s not part of the song.” Tezuka told him off, noticing the different melody.

“He he..” He gave a soft giggled. “You know this one?” 

“Opening song to the morning drama, right?” Replied Tezuka softly.

There were footsteps outside the room, a distant chatters.

“You also watched it?” He replied, drawing out the song.

“My mom does.”

Fuji kept his smile and moved on to another song, Chopin this time. He pressed the keys lightly, jumping from one bar to the other. It was an expressive song, full of air and light until his fingers slipped at one of the key.

“Aaa… I made a mistake.” Fuji pouted, not realizing the figure next to him. Tezuka’s mouth felt warm and soft as always.

“Nice day isn’t.” He told the bespectacled man with a warm smile, noticing the slight redness on the usual stoic face. His own felt a little bit warmer as well. 

Long fingers pressed the white keys again, moving from one note to the others.

“I like this part.” Fuji informed the other as he continued playing, drawing out reflective melody out of the old grand piano.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> In my mind, the pieces are:  
> Beethoven's Piano Sonata no. 8 / Sonata Pathetique  
> Chopin's Nocturne no. 2, Op 9
> 
> I love both songs very much XD
> 
> Kudos / Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
